


irresistible charisma

by scillavernax



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Masumi just being smitten over Sakuya, i thank encore cards for producing this idea at the last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scillavernax/pseuds/scillavernax
Summary: Right that very moment, Masumi feels his breath stop almost instantly, a clogging feeling overtaking his throat to impede words from coming out.It’s not because of the clothes he’s wearing — he’ll admit they serve as strong emphasis for the overall appearance, though — when he can only focus directly on his hair——styled meticulously to one side to make way and reveal his forehead.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	irresistible charisma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramel216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/gifts).



> Duskkkkk ilysm hope you like this even tho it’s short af haha :”> happy borth once again!!

Masumi stares up at the single strand of his hair about to eventually fall off from its supposed position. He reaches a finger to carefully move it back up, but then begrudgingly decides against it at the last minute with a long sigh.

If he went and actually did that, both Yuki and Azami will unnecessarily fuss over him again with their hands and tools — most likely even their mouths as well, which will just add to his grumpy, annoyance meter.

Currently, he’s standing right outside the dressing room, arms crossed on his chest and back leaning on the wall next to the door. All of them were requested individual interviews regarding their leading play roles a week ago, and knowing a _particular someone_ he couldn’t let such a rare opportunity pass.

Of course, this included being “presentably well-dressed.”

_It’s just an interview... What’s the need for fancy clothes? Such a pain..._

He gazes at the unique lettering of his name plastered on his long-sleeved, salmon pink shirt with an exasperated expression.

Then he hears a muffled voice alongside the click of a door opening, which quickly averted his attention to it in anticipation — hoping it’s who he think it is and—

“Masumi-kun? Why are you still here?”

Right that very moment, Masumi feels his breath stop almost instantly, a clogging feeling overtaking his throat to impede words from coming out.

It’s not because of the clothes he’s wearing — he’ll admit they serve as strong emphasis for the overall appearance, though — when he can only focus directly on his _hair_ —

—styled meticulously to one side to make way and reveal his _forehead._

Technically, this isn’t the first time Masumi saw him like this — like his role as Mordred in Knights of Round IV THE STAGE — but at that time they weren’t together as a (secret) couple yet so it didn’t really affect him in any way.

But now...

Swallowing an invisible lump down his throat, only a single thought remains persistent in his mind.

_God, he’s so cute I want to kiss him._

”Masumi-kun?”

He blinks once, twice, before coming into eye-contact with Sakuya’s velvet eyes — his head cocked to one side and features now frowning.

”What’s wrong? It looked like you spaced out there for a second.”

His tone is dripping with concern, so Masumi shakes his head slowly with a huff that borderlines a chuckle to ease his significant other.

”Don’t worry about it. Just caught up in some thoughts.”

Sakuya isn’t convinced, but he lets it slide — albeit contemplatively. A bright smile then blooms its way into his features in a flash — like his deep frown didn’t appear for a single moment at all.

”Since you’re still here, Masumi-kun, should we go out on the stage together? The others are waiting there, after all.” He asks, the smile never leaving his face.

He’s about to agree when an idea — a quite _mischievous_ idea, to be exact — rears its ugly head, so he casually nods and—

—reaches for Sakuya’s cheek with his two fingers, pinching it hard but not enough to hurt.

A sound akin to a squeak escapes from the redhead’s lips from the unexpectedly sudden action, expression now in disbelief as he touches the now sore spot.

”M-Masumi-kun?!”

Sakuya is back to frowning again, but this time it’s laced with perplexed sadness. Masumi immediately feels a wave of immense guilt crash over him upon seeing this, so without much thought he wraps his arms around his shorter lover’s waist — entrapping him into a tight embrace.

“Sorry... You just looked... cute.” He pauses, embarrassed to admit such an obvious fact. “I couldn’t resist. Sorry, Sakuya.”

He doesn’t receive a response or reaction, however.

Masumi bites his lower lip.

”Sakuya...”

Not knowing what else to do, he resorts to attaching his lips to his lover’s forehead — a chaste, gentle, soothing kiss. He vaguely hears a reaction — a gasp, perhaps — but he doesn’t recede his continuous attack of forehead kisses.

Then he feels a weak pat on his back — a signal he knows meaning to stop — which leads him to slowly stare down, seeing Sakuya staring back up at him with incredibly flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

_It’s not fair you’re this cute._

Masumi smiles — a tentative one — then decides to speak up when the other simply continues to be silent

”... Hey—”

”... You didn’t have to go that far, Masumi-kun.”

Sakuya puffs out his cheeks in a pout, the color staining them growing impossibly redder.

”The hug was enough.” He clarifies, before averting his eyes elsewhere. “... But that doesn’t mean I didn’t like the kisses...”

Masumi feels his own cheeks go warm at the confession, then he realizes—

“... So you weren’t upset from the cheek pinch?”

Shaking his head, Sakuya lets out a giggle — _stop that, you’re being cute again,_ Masumi thought in near defeat — before he finally hugs back with a contented hum.

“Nope!”

_Ah... so he was being mischievous, too._

Masumi can do nothing else but smile half-heartedly at this.

“We have to join the others now, though.” Sakuya reminds as he retracts his arms back from the still embrace — Masumi doing the same afterwards with a hint of dismay.

”Yeah... but before that—“

A feathery light kiss is done on his unguarded forehead once again.

“Masumi-kun!!”

“Your fault for being too cute.”

The poor redhead can only sputter out incomprehensibly from that, shielding his beet red face with his hands in clear indignation.

Masumi merely chuckles.

_I love him. So much._

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i honestly didn’t know what the fuck i just wrote and i didn’t know how to end it so, uhh,,,,,
> 
> i still hope y’all enjoyed it tho espeCIALLY DUSK HNGH,,,,, I’M SORRY IF I BORED YOU WITH MY WRITING STYLE IDEK WHAT HAPPENED TO IT SHBDHDKSKSBDB WANTED TO GIFT YOU THE “VEIL” SCENARIO INSTEAD BUT I REALLY WASN’T FEELING IT ((as you can see from my writing style in this fic eurgh,,,,,))
> 
> will write better SakuMasu fics anyway to compensate for this mess haha :”>


End file.
